Problem: To get to school each morning, Jessica takes a horse 10.77 miles and a scooter 1.39 miles. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Jessica travels 12.16 miles in total.